In the production of hydrocarbon based fluids, oil and/or gas bearing formations are located and wells are constructed by drilling wellbores into the formations. Appropriate fluid production or other well related equipment is deployed at each well. For example, electric submersible pumping systems can be deployed within each wellbore to produce fluid to a desired collection location.
Many such formations are located beneath the seabed, and well equipment must be moved to subsea positions at or within wellbores formed in the seabed. In many applications, the equipment is deployed at substantial depths and requires the transmission of electrical power over long distances to these subsea positions. The substantial power transmission distances can have a deleterious effect on the power actually delivered to subsea equipment.
With applications using subsea pumps, such as submersible pumps with electric submersible pumping systems and/or subsea booster pumps, the power requirements can be relatively high. Additionally, a wide variety of other well related devices may require power supplied from a surface location. The high power requirements combined with the long distances over which power must be transmitted effectively limits both the power delivered and the ability to optimize efficiency of operation with respect to the electric submersible pumping systems, subsea booster pumps and other powered components used in a given subsea production application.